Bummer Vacation
At the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs receives a notice from the fry cooks' union saying that SpongeBob has worked too much without any vacation break and that if SpongeBob does not take a vacation, Mr. Krabs will have to pay a fine. So, to keep Mr. Krabs from receiving any further fines, he sends SpongeBob on a vacation. SpongeBob goes home, goes to bed, eats breakfast the next morning, flosses his teeth, showers, sprays deodorant, makes himself sparkle, and lifts weights as part of his "vacation." He comes back to the Krusty Krab where Mr. Krabs kicks him out again because only missing one day of work isn't a vacation. SpongeBob then asks what a vacation is and is horrified when he learns it means he is not allowed to work. He panics and Mr. Krabs tells him that Patrick will be his "unpaid replacement." He realizes that he should not remind himself of the Krusty Krab and that he is very hungry. So, SpongeBob goes back to the Krusty Krab. This time, it is not to work, but to buy food. Patrick is seen cooking the Krabby Patties incorrectly by putting them on his belly and not having the exact temperature for cooking the patties. SpongeBob shows him how to do it correctly, but he is caught and is kicked out. To remind SpongeBob of the Krusty Krab, he plays with his Krusty Krab playset where he moves models of him, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob pretends that the Mr. Krabs model kicks him out. The model of SpongeBob goes to his miniature pineapple and plays the same game, much to SpongeBob's depression. To relax, SpongeBob goes to Jellyfish Fields to go jellyfishing, however, he sees reminders of the Krusty Krab. Now SpongeBob tries a series of attempts to get back in the Krusty Krab. Every time he tries, Mr. Krabs catches him. Finally, Mr. Krabs tricks SpongeBob and drives him to a forest where he commands him to fetch a spatula, and then drives away, leaving him alone. SpongeBob fetches it and starts to think that this is a permanent vacation. SpongeBob comes to the conclusion that Mr. Krabs is trying to replace him. Blaming Patrick for trying to take away his job, he walks to Patrick's rock. When Patrick gets there, the rock automatically opens and he finds SpongeBob, who is seemingly going out of his mind. Patrick backs away in fear, becoming extremely nervous at his friend's behavior. The next scene, shows the Krusty Krab where SpongeBob is frying the Krabby Patties in a Patrick costume before Mr. Krabs notices this. He asks what happened to the real Patrick as SpongeBob explains that he left Patrick who is not hurt at all but is at home watching TV, which was only static. Mr. Krabs questions his reason as SpongeBob voices his love and dedication to the restaurant which is why he kept returning before Mr. Krabs announces that SpongeBob's vacation is officially over and that he does not have to pay a fine. SpongeBob then happily returns to his job as a fry cook. Category:SpongeBob